Isolation
by l4ddude1000
Summary: I need some isolation, it's necessary to me, that's just who I am. I need to be left alone, but maybe... I will find my purpose if I step out of the shadow.


**Chapter I: The Girl With The Camera**

Summer was brutal for our protagonist, spending time in the harsh cold of Mt. Silver he was used to feeling the chill of the ice like it was going through his bones. Adjusting his beloved hat so the glare of the sun was being blocked, he then now removed his brand new jacket (looks just like his old one but new) after separating himself with the piece of clothing grabbed the collar of his black shirt using his index and middle finger and pulled slightly so that more air will pass through his shirt cooling him down.

He then sighed dejectedly clearly uncomfortable under the scorching sun of the Kalos region. The teen then began walking faster so that he will reach his destination to avoid being under by the offending ball of fire. _"Damn you Blue."_ he cursed his brunette friend as he imagine Blue smirking at him with a raised brow. He kept cursing his friend when he saw a pretty blonde girl who was crouching in a bush talking pictures of a pokemon who looked like a smaller version of a pidgey with orange feather adorning its head and gray feathers on its body.

He stopped walking for a moment, remembering someone he knew who has the same color of hair like her and then nostalgia hit him like a Tourus in a rampage. He remembered it all her, sweet smile and the sparkle in her eyes when she battles. He then smiled at the memories. When suddenly a hand waved in front of his face snapping him out of his reverie, the hand was attached to the pretty blonde. When he looked at her he noticed he was wrong. She was not pretty, no far from it she was _gorgeous_ he blonde hair was tied in a strange style that lets her looks exotic. Her face is composed of bright green eyes a cute nose and a pair of pink colored pouty lips, her skin looked tan she was obviously almost always out in the sun.

She was dressed in some baggy green shorts that stop just below her knees with many pockets and it looks like the pockets of her shorts were filled with _things_ for her camera, she was also wearing a white sleeveless shirt that stops at the top of her belly button, it also showed the raven haired teen her nice toned figure and her generous errr…. Assets.

" _Hé, vous êtes monsieur bien?"_ She spoke in a language that the teen is far from familiar with, in fact this is the first time he heard this language.

"Uhhhh…." He spoke unsure of what to say.

" _Ne pas me comprenez-vous?"_ She asks him doubt showing in her gorgeous face unsure if he understands her or not.

"Sorry I can't speak Kalosian." He mutters quietly showing that he is still not used to speaking outside of battling.

"Oh! _Je suis vraiment déso-_ I mean, I am very sorry! I didn't know you weren't from around here." She fired off rapidly, her eyes wide and her hands were waving animatedly.

The black haired teen smiled at her kindly "It's alright you didn't know." he said shortly after her outburst.

The girl's cheek turned pink in embarrassment and slowly melting under his handsome smile, "I'm sorry for disturbing you but, you were just standing there and I was curious on what you were doing." she said sincerely looking at him straight to his red eyes. The teen, uncomfortable of her gaze shielded his eyes by lowering his cap blocking the gaze of the girl.

"It's fine."

"Oh" the girl said frowning slightly. The red eyed teen then walked away from the girl to proceed to his destination.

The girl just followed his figure with her eyes. She then muttered to herself "I swear I've seen him somewhere before." placing her hand on her cheek while the other hand was supporting her elbow.

Then when he was in a far enough she saw the silhouette of the legend, the youngest champion ever known in the Pokemon Industry, the man who single-handedly defeated Team Rocket, the boy who was never in his career been defeated."No way….." She gasped out, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape.

"He's back."

She then covered her mouth with both of her hands and breathed out.

"Red's back."

 **AU**

 **Hé, vous êtes monsieur bien- Hey, are you alright?**

 **Ne pas me comprenez-vous? - Can you not understand me?**

 **Hey guys! I kinda new at this so please forgive me with if I have errors in grammar or anything, English is actually my second language please understand!.**

 **I am also open to suggestions to what our pokemon will be composed with! Also I will update when I can.**

 **P.S.**

 **Suggestions and Criticism is allowed!**


End file.
